Alpha Troubles
by allthesethings7
Summary: It's been a month since the alpha pack sign was left on Derek's door. Now he has to figure out what they are doing in Beacon Hills and what they want with him. Takes place after season 2. I added an OC named Lana. You'll find out more about her later. Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is produced by MTV and I don't own it!
1. Chapter 1

Derek woke with a start with sweat dripping down his bare chest. He hadn't been sleeping well since the marking appeared on the door of his house a month ago and not to mention two of his wolves were still missing. The alpha pack was here in Beacon Hills and he had no clue what they were doing here or what they wanted but he knew it was nothing good. It was like one problem after the other in this place. He rolled over on his side while bringing a blanket over his head. He was so tired but when he slept he never rested.

He kept having the same dream; no, not a dream, more like a memory. He was a boy again, no younger than 15, one year away from being able to finally turn into a wolf. He was staring up at his home, not the home that was burned and torched but the great brick mansion with its many white-framed windows and two white pillars on the porch leading to the huge black front door. It was in the prime of its beauty. Suddenly all he could see was darkness as someone whispered in his ear, "Guess who." He hadn't heard any leaves crunching to announce someone coming towards him but Laura had become very furtive since she became old enough to transform. "Laura," he had answered. He felt the darkness slowly fade as hands moved away from his eyes.

He swung around and expected to see Laura but it wasn't Laura. It was his 11-year-old neighbor, Lana. Lana's long blonde hair was whipping in the cold wind. He knew what happened next. Lana was going to tell him she was leaving now. Her family had decided to move to some other town. He told her he was going to miss playing in the woods with her and swimming in the stream. As she said goodbye to him, tears fell from her bright blue eyes down her cheek and he reached out to wipe them away. He pulled her in for one last final huge and said goodbye.

The dream always ended the same. Lana would somehow go from being in his arms to being twenty feet away. As she turned to disappear, her eyes turned from bright blue to dark red in an instant and then she'd be gone to the woods. The shock was so instant and overwhelming, he would wake up dripping in sweat.

This time, however, Derek woke up to someone walking towards him. As they reached down toward him, Derek quickly grabbed their arm and yanked them onto the floor where he was sleeping and got on top of them. With his claws extended on their throat, Derek looked down to see who it was. "Jesus, Stiles!" he shouted as he released his grip on Stiles' neck. "Don't you know not to sneak up on a werewolf," Derek yelled. Stiles looked up at Derek in shock with his arms flailed over his head and squeaked out, "Well it looked like you were having a bad dream. My fault for trying to be a good guy and wake you up! No need to thank me." Derek and Stiles both looked up towards the doorway of the train when Scott came in munching loudly on some crackers and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Derek looked down and noticed he was still on top of Stiles and quickly got off him. Derek stretched with his arms extended toward the ceiling and then reached for his jeans on the railing, which he quickly put on. Stiles sat up quickly and rubbed his neck where Derek's claws had been. "What are you two even doing here? And who said you could eat my crackers?" he growled. Scott answered with his mouth still full of crackers, "Pwtr sed a cewd." He swallowed and continued, "And we're here to pick up Isaac for school, remember?" Derek stared at him menacingly. "So you just thought you'd come in and say hi?" "Alright, we get it. We're leaving." Stiles answered.

Stiles got off the floor and walked over to Scott. As they exited the train together, Stiles tilted his head to expose his neck and asked Scott, "Can you see red marks? I swear he broke the skin." Scott answered with slight announce, "You're fine. Plus, maybe Lydia will see it and think it's a hicky and get jealous." Derek could hear the light slap Stiles' back hand made on Scott's chest as he exclaimed, "Oh man, you think so? That would be great."

As Derek put on His grey tank top, Scott came back onto the train. "I forgot. I did come in here for a reason. I smelled one while passing your house yesterday, just on the perimeter the woods. I'm not sure if it was, you know, an alpha but it was definitely a werewolf. You think they're trying to find you?"

"Of course they are trying to find me," Derek grunted, "The thing I need to find out is what they want from me." "You don't-" Scott continued. "Look, Scott, when I find out anymore you'll be the first to know. Okay? Okay. Now get out." Derek ground out. Scott just turned around and walked past Peter as he was entering. Scott whispered to him, "Careful, he's more moody than usual today." Scott smirked as he picked up the low growl Derek released. Peter stood in the doorway until he heard the three boys walk out and leave in Stiles car.

Peter looked ridiculous with a white apron on and feather duster in one hand and a broom in the other. "What are you doing?" Derek asked. "Have you seen this place? It's a mess." Peter answered. "You know you shouldn't be so unwilling with Scott. He's just trying to help." Peter said as he started to wipe the ceiling with the duster. "And we all know that you're going to need his help with the whole alpha pack business."

"I get it, okay." Derek practically yelled. "I'm going to go out to the house to check out that scent Scott was talking about." Derek reached for his black leather jacket and keys as he exited the train. Peter started following him as he said, "Alright, you want to me to come with you?" Derek turned around to glare at his uncle. Peter backed up and said, "Okay, I'll just keep cleaning here then."

Derek pulled up to his house in his black Camaro and parked. He got out and walked up to the house. Everything was the same except there was a faint smell. Scott was right. Someone, no, not someone, _something_ had been here recently. He closed he's eyes and took a sniff. "Definitely a werewolf." he thought to himself. He slowly pushed open the front door and entered his house. He looked around for some form of clue. He found it on the floor of the living room. Lying there, abandoned, was a small rosemary flower.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know what the rosemary flower is associated with, Derek?" Peter asked looking at the flower that Derek held out to him. "Remembrance." Derek answered without looking away from the flower. "You know it's not going to tell you what you need to remember no matter how much you concentrate on it. You've been staring at it for hours. It can't talk, Derek. Maybe you should go out, get me something to eat. I'm starving!" Peter stated.

"What? Oh right food." Derek looked up from the flower as his stomach started growling. "I'll bring some burgers back." Derek placed the flower in a box and then in his trunk next to some chains. It was probably best that he get away for a while. He decided to run instead of drive. He needed some time to think. He started towards the woods and began to run as soon as he hit the tree line. All he could think about was that stupid flower. What did it mean? Was it for his family that had died in the fire? Or was it for him? Was he supposed to remember something?

He was so distracted by the flower he didn't notice that he was not alone. He caught a flicker of movement to his right and he turned quickly toward it. That's when he saw her. She was just standing there, staring at him. At first he thought it was Erica but as he moved closer, he noticed this girl was a bit older than Erica. She looked to be about twenty-one. Her blonde hair was long and whipped in the wind. He took a step closer and then she ran off into the forest. He began to run after her but she was fast. He lost her somewhere in the trees. He tried catching her scent but it faded too fast. He caught the remainder of it though. It was the same as at the house. She must have covered it up somehow. She was smart. He liked that. Just incase she was still near, Derek whispered, "You can't hide forever."

Just then his phone range, it was Peter. "So am I getting that burger or-" he said without Derek saying anything. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Derek hung up the phone. He looked around once more and then walked away from the spot where the girl disappeared and headed towards town. He picked up the burgers and headed back through the woods. This time he paid close attention to his surroundings. He realized someone was following him instantly.

He quickly ducked behind two large trees. He watched the same blonde girl walking closer towards him looking around and as she got to the trees he jumped out to tackle her. As his body connected with hers, she did not look startled. The rolled together across the ground a couple of times before she eventually ended up on top. She slammed his hands in the dirt of his head. "Who are you?" Derek demanded as bucked his hips upward to get her off. She groaned, "I knew it was you! Oh jesus, stop squirming, Derek! I'm here to help you." Her hair fell in front of her face. Derek took this opportunity to shift his weight and push his arms forward causing her to loose her balance. He shifted on top of her as she rolled to her back. He was in between her legs now and held her hands above her head. "No offense but I don't believe you," he growled out.

He put his face to hers and sniffed causing her to writhe underneath him. She smelled like a wolf. He took her in. It was the same smell as at the house. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was scattered everywhere. Her skin was pale and smooth. Her bright blue eyes were huge with excitement. Her lips were bright pink and she was smiling up at him. She was breathing heavily and every time she inhaled her breasts pushed into his chest. She was starting to squirm more under him. There was something oddly familiar about her. She puffed a piece of hair out of her mouth and stated, "I should have remembered. You were always so good at wrestling." It hit him like a brick. "Lana?" he asked in surprise. "There it is! You gonna get off me now?" Lana asked squirming a little more under him.

He let go of her hands but didn't get off her. "What are you doing here?" Derek demanded. She smirked up at him, "Oh you know just enjoying the leaves down here. Actually, I thought we could be neighbors again. What do you think?" She was mocking him. He didn't like that. She could see the anger in his eyes. She just smiled more. "I'm going to ask you again, Lana. This time you better give me a real answer." He rumbled.

"Well I can't tell you here. They could be watching. Do you have a place where we can go?" She asked. He put his forehead into the dirt next to her head. She was already a pain in his ass and he'd only been with her for five minutes. He lifted his head and lifted her off the ground with him. Without a word, he grabbed her elbow and dragged her with through the woods towards his house. Once he opened the front door he practically threw her in to the house.

He turned her around with his hands on her arms. "Spill." He demanded without letting go. He was a bit too close to her for comfort. "Come, Derek. We haven't seen each other in how long? Ten years? No 'How you've been, Lana?' 'What have you been up to all these years?' A bit rude, I might say." He growled low. "Stop fooling around, Lana. Tell me what I need to know. Or I have other means of getting it from you and it won't be pretty." She smiled at him like she enjoyed making him angry which only made him angrier. "Why don't you calm down first, Derek. We wouldn't want you to wolf out here." He tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her closer to him. "I actually don't have a problem with that. Tell. Me. What. You. Know." He growled as his claws extended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not afraid of you, Derek Hale, and you should ask more nicely." Lana said angrily. Then it happened. What Derek was looking for all along, her eyes flashed red for an instant. Lana was one of them. She was in the alpha pack. With her eyes shining red, Derek thought she looked even more beautiful. He stared at her lips having a sudden urge to meet them with his own. He put his arm around her waist and she let him pull her into his body.

Just then Scott came barging into the room yelling, "Derek! What are you doing? Can't you smell them? They're coming!" He had been too distracted by Lana to notice anything else. Perhaps this was her plan all along. He let go of her. He was going to make her pay for that. He was angrier with himself though for letting her distract him.

"You better get going." Lana said nervously. "Don't you mean we?" Derek said with a smirk on his face. Before Lana could do anything else, Derek withdrew a purple powder from a bottle and blew it in her face. As she began to fall, Derek caught her and flung her over his shoulder. Derek looked at Scott and quickly said, "Cover our tracks." Scott nodded and then they were off.

Lana woke up in a room with grey walls. It was very plain. All that was in the room was a bed, which she was currently laying on, and a chair, which was occupied by Derek. She was still too drowsy to move but she groaned out, "You can't keep me here, Derek." Derek laughed at her and said, "I can try." With that he left, and before she passed out again, she could hear him say on his way out, "Do it, Stiles."

When she woke up again, the door to the room was ajar and she could see an abandoned train outside. She guessed that this is where Derek was hiding out these days. She got out of the bed to look around. There was still the empty chair where Derek sat however long ago. She looked out the door and saw no one. She didn't hear any noise. She quickly dashed to the door but was suddenly stopped by an unknown force. She couldn't cross through the door. She looked down and noticed a line of dark grey powder that circled the room entirely. "Shit," she thought, "Mountain Ash."

Just then a short-haired skinny kid came walking out of the train. "Oh hello!" he said.

"You must be Lana. Derek told me nothing about you of course. I did a bit of eavesdropping. That's how I found out your name. I'm pretty good at that you know. Hey, maybe that's like my one skill. You know, Scott and the others can all move super fast and can hear really well. I'm just good at finding out information." "Boy this kid talks a lot," she thought while watching him moving his arms everywhere while talking. "I guess I'm not totally useless, you know. Oh I'm Stiles by the way." He said while moving towards the doorway and holding out his hand.

He must have realized he couldn't shake her hand because he withdrew it awkwardly back to his side but he was right in front of the door now. She looked at him and smiled putting all her efforts into looking like a pretty damsel in distress. She pushed out her breasts and leaned into the doorway. She looked around quickly and said, "Stiles, it's nice to meet you. I was wondering if you could just, you know, break this line right here. I won't hurt you. I promise." He looked flustered a little now and he gave a goofy smile back at her. "Well I don't-" he started to say but he was cut off by something that flashed by her.

She looked to the left and saw Stiles on the floor. Derek was on one knee bending over Stiles. He had Stile's shirt in his fist and he looked pretty angry. He pulled Stiles shirt up to bring him close to his face. "I swear to god, Stiles, if you touch that line without my permission, I will hurt you." Stiles' eyes were scrunched up and his head was to the side and he was grasping at Derek's hand on his shirt. He flung his arms out with his palms to the sky and said, "Derek, I swear, I wasn't going to do it!" Derek pushed him to the ground and let go of his death grip on Stiles' shirt. He looked over at Lana now. His eyes were glowing red. She stared back at him. "Oh, he is so mad." Lana thought. Yet Lana couldn't help but note how sexy he looked . His hair was disheveled and his jaw was locked into place making his cheekbones look sharper. She could cut herself on those. He had a bit of scruff that she just wanted to feel against her own skin.

Stiles got to his feet quickly and brushed himself off. Derek came to the doorway and snapped back at Stiles. "Break the line. I think it's time Lana and I had a little chat." Derek said while giving Lana the death stare. She just smiled back at him and said, "Nice move on the whole Mountain Ash." Stiles came over quickly and put his finger through the line of Mountain Ash. Derek took one step and crossed over the line. Stiles quickly replaced the line with more Mountain Ash. Derek slammed the door shut right in front of Stiles. They could hear him say through the door, "Okay, I'll just be out here then. You know, waiting for Scott to get back. Don't mind me." Then they heard him walking away.

Derek stared at her the whole time. He never looked away while she looked everywhere but at him. He stepped toward her and she stepped back. This happened until she was backed up in a corner. He kept walking till his body was an inch away from hers. He put his left hand on the wall right next to her head. "You know they're going to come for me." She said looking down and slightly breathless.

She didn't like him so close to her. He put his right hand on her neck and forced her to look at him. He leaned in and she felt his scruff brush across her cheek. She bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping. He then whispered in her ear, "That's what I'm hoping for. You're going to tell me exactly what I need to know, Lana. Got it?"

"Make me," she said as she pushed him off of her. He stumbled backward a little. He chuckled before he replied, "Oh, that can be arranged." She jumped at him then and they crashed to the ground as their bodies met. She was sprawled out on top of him now with her hands around his wrists. "You think you're so intimidating, Derek, but you're not. What happened to the kid that used to play with me in the forest?"

Her hair fell to the right side and brushed the side of Derek's cheek. He had a feeling it was soft and smooth. He wanted to find out. "He got burned." Derek replied. She thought about this for a second. She let go of his wrists in her distraction. She didn't know if he meant that he had died in the fire with his family or if he meant he had trusted someone he shouldn't have. Derek took the opportunity to sit up. Lana was straddling him now and her hands where against his chest. His body felt warm where she was touching him.

He looked at Lana with curiosity. She looked at him worriedly and asked, "What does that mean?" Derek answered, "It means he's gone." Then he added, "I'm sorry." He said it because for some reason he felt the need to apologize to Lana. He also felt the need to kiss her. So he put his left hand on her cheek and then up through her blonde hair as his right hand ran down to her waist to caress her hip. Exactly how he guessed, her hair was soft and smooth.

She leaned forward and he took her mouth in his. His facial hair tickled her face. Lana closed her eyes, helpless to his touch. She kissed him back. She scooted forward, which made her grind against his groin. Derek moaned into her lips. She could feel how stiff he was now between her legs. His right hand came off her hip to caress her butt and push her more into his erection.

He started to kiss her harder and then his tongue softly nudged her mouth open. He then began moving his tongue in and out as she did the same. Derek started lowering himself to the ground and Lana followed him still kissing. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest as she lay on top of him. Derek's left hand dove under her shirt and slowly moved upward caressing her skin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Derek released Lana's mouth and laid his head down on the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair. Both of them were breathing heavily while turning their heads to the door. The door muffled Scott's voice when he said, "Um, Derek, I think we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scott backed up quickly as Derek flung the door open and stepped outside into the empty train station. Derek gave one more look back at Lana before he guided Scott away from the door. Lana sat on the bed watching them move away. Her lips still burned with Derek's kiss and she reached up to touch them. As she did, a quick flash moved across the doorway. She looked to her left to see a man in an apron leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. He smiled down at her and quickly said, "Hello Lana. It's me, Peter! Do you remember me? Derek's uncle? No, not ringing any bells? You were just a little girl when you left. You might not remember me. It's okay. I was barely around the house back then when you were Derek's neighbor. I remember you though. Always chasing after Derek and Laura. Gosh you are all grown up now. Look at you. Stand up. Stand up."

Lana stared at him blankly but she didn't stand up. "I remember you," she said slowly. "Good, good." Peter replied. He walked closer to her and sat on the bed next to her. She didn't like this and scooted away from him. He didn't seem to notice. "Look, Lana, I need to know something." She looked at him but he was staring at the floor. "Okay," she answered. "Why has the alpha pack come here?" Peter asked playing with his apron now.

"We've come for you." Lana replied looking straight at him. He didn't look surprised. There was no reaction on his face at all. It was almost like he knew that she was going to say that. He just got up quickly and left out the door when he heard Derek's voice. Two minutes later Derek appeared at the door. She thought he looked angry but then again he always does. He didn't step into the room. "What was that about?" she asked. "Nothing," he ground out. "Oh how mysterious," she said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked venomously. "Here? Well I didn't come here willingly! You kidnapped me. Remember? Have you hit your head or something? I mean I would gladly leave if you just step aside," she said as she stood up from the bed.

Derek crossed his arms over his broad chest. It made his arm muscles flex and Lana stared at them longer than she liked. "You know what I mean," Derek spat out. He was getting frustrated and Lana chuckled. "She heard from outside of the door someone say Derek. She craned her neck to look beyond Derek. Peter was standing a few feet away still in his apron. Derek lifted his hand to silence him. He didn't take his eyes off her. "We've come for Peter," she finally answered. Derek didn't hesitate when he said, "Peter's dead. I killed him. That's why I'm alpha now." Lana walked up to him staring him straight in the eyes as she put her arm up and waved behind him saying, "Hi, Peter."

"Uh right, I may have already chatted with her," Peter said awkwardly. Derek was fuming and Lana couldn't help but smirk up at him. "STILES!" Derek bellowed. Stiles came rushing out of the wrecked train and headed towards them. Derek moved to the side of the doorway and pointed down. Stiles came up to the door and noticed Lana standing in the middle of it. "Oh hey, Lana," he said as he tried to smoothly lean against the other side of the doorway. Lana gave him a smile and said, "Hi, Stiles." Derek stretched out his hand and wacked Stiles over the head.

"Ow!" Stiles screeched, "That was really uncalled for." He rubbed the back of his head. Derek gritted his teeth, "The Mountain Ash, Stiles. Now." Stiles picked up the Mountain Ash and filled in the missing line. "There! You happy?" he said. Derek didn't reply. He just slammed the door in Lana's face as he pushed Stiles away from the door. "Rude!" Lana belted out. She could still hear Stiles through the door saying, "Ow! Stop that! I'm going! I'm going!" A wave of exhaustion swept over her just then and she climbed onto the bed and under the covers quickly. She slid off her jeans under the covers so she wouldn't get too hot. She fell asleep with the feeling of Derek's lips still on her's.

Derek had everyone in the train now. He had to figure out his next move. He looked at Peter, who was sitting down on a seat. He was completely quiet, lost in thought. Peter suddenly looked up and said, "You know what your next move is, Derek. You'll have to just give me to them." "No," Derek answered, "there has to be another way." Peter stood up. "Don't be ridiculous, Derek! They have two of your pack and you've only got two other wolves. You can't win this one, Derek." Derek looked down, "I'll find a way. You're the only family I have left now and I'm not just going to give you to them without a fight."

"You didn't have any problem killing me, Derek. Just let me go again," Peter said. Derek growled, "No! That was different! You were on a killing spree. You were bent on revenge. It's different now. _You're_ different now." Peter was silent for a moment. "Look, Derek, they said that if you give them back Lana and hand over me, there won't be a fight and they'll give you back Boyd and Erica." "Boyd and Erica wanted to leave! They chose to! They don't want to be in this pack! I don't want them back!" Derek exclaimed.

"You can't win this one, Derek. You're being irrational," Peter said angrily. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac kept staring back and forth from Derek and Peter, not knowing what to do. Derek stood up straight and said stubbornly, "I'm going to find another way." "I'll give you two days to come up with a plan and then I'm finding the alpha pack myself," proclaimed Peter. "Fine," Derek said as he stormed out of the train. Everyone stared after him. Stiles scrambled out of his seat and headed after Derek.

"Derek! Wait up!" Stiles yelled. When he got close enough to Derek, he said, "I could help you know. I mean I can help with a plan. I mean we've got options here. I can ask Allison and Mr. Argent to help. I bet Jackson would help us too if we could convince him." Derek abruptly stopped and Stiles ran directly into him and said, "Jesus!" Derek turned around and said, "Yeah okay, you go ask them if they'll help but first I need you to break the line." Stiles looked past Derek to see that they were at the door to Lana's room. "I don't know, Derek. It's kinda late. Don't you think she'd be sleeping by now?" Derek just stared at Stiles. Stiles through his hand up and said, "All right, all right. I'm going." He bent down and dragged his finger across the line.

Derek opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door in an instant. The room was pitch dark but he's eyes adjusted instantly. Lana was sleeping. All he could she was her head poking out of the covers. He grabbed the chair and moved it next to the bed. He then shook her and said, "Wake up." Lana didn't move or open her eyes but she answered, "No, I'm sleeping here." Derek sat down in the chair and said, "Don't make me drag you out." Lana's eyes darted open and she sat up looking a bit scared. "No! Okay, I'm up," she rushed out.

"How many of you are there?" Derek demanded. "Uhg, look, Derek, can we do this whole interrogation thing tomorrow? I'm really-" He cut her off and leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face, as he said, "No! Tell me what I need to know-" Lana quickly shot back, "Or what?" She saw a flash of anger sweep over his eyes. His hands landed forcefully on her each of her arms but instead of shaking her like she thought he would, Derek pulled her towards him. Eliminating the space between them, his lips met her's forcefully. She stood still from shock as his fingers dove into her hair. It wasn't anger in his eyes like she thought. No, it was hunger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** (Sorry it's so late! I'll do better!)**

_Hunger._ "Derek," Lana said against his lips, "I'm hungry." Derek disconnected his lips from Lana's. "Right," Derek said impatiently. Just then there was a knock on the door. Derek got up and opened it revealing Peter with a plate full of hamburgers. "I thought our guest might be hungry and with the full moon tomorrow, I thought she might like some meat," Peter said cheerfully but Lana noticed it did not show in his eyes. He leaned closer to Derek but Lana could still hear him ask, "So how is your interrogation going?" Derek took the plate from his uncle and said, "Fine."

Peter gave Derek a smirk, "Really? I think you need to change-up your approach. I don't think kissing her is getting you any where." There was an awkward silence for a while. Then, Lana looked up from her sheets and looked at Peter. Her voice was quiet at first but got louder as she went on. "Did you think there wouldn't be any consequences? That you could kill five people without any repercussions? That you could just risk exposing us to everyone and we'd all sit back and be fine with it!? You are foolish, Peter Hale!" Derek looked at Lana in shock.

"I paid with my life!" Peter shot back quickly. "You didn't suffer enough for what you did!" Lana declared. Peter was getting angry. Derek hadn't seen him so angry since his killing spree. "Those people deserved what they got! They left me a vegetable! They murdered my entire family!" Peter spat out. "What is family to you, Peter? What makes you any different from them? You didn't just kill one of your own kind! You killed your own flesh and blood when you killed Laura! And for your own selfish reasons!" Lana's hands were balled into fists by the time she got done. Derek and Peter both flinched as if she'd physically slapped them.

Lana looked at Derek sadly. The last thing she meant to do was hurt him. She had held in those words ever since she got here. She needed them to be said. "O-oh, Derek, I'm sorry," Lana whispered. Derek didn't say a thing. He just set the burgers on the chair and exited the room pushing Peter, who was still in shock, with him. Lana sat there in silence staring at the burgers suddenly not hungry at all.

"STILES!" Derek bellowed. Stiles came rushing out of a door that led to the kitchen. "Wassup?" Stiles said stuffing his face with the last remains of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Stiles took a hard swallow when he looked at Peter, "What is wrong with Peter?" Derek answered harshly, "Nothing, he just needs to lie down. I need you to put the mountain ash back across the doorway." Stiles just stood there looking at a ghostly Peter. "NOW!" Derek roared. Stiles ran to Lana's door and reestablished the mountain ash line right as the door opened.

Lana had heard the noise from outside and got up out of the bed. She opened the door to find Stiles kneeling on the ground with a jar of mountain ash in his hand. He didn't look up at her. Instead, with his jaw opened, his eyes went from her feet all the way to her waist as she realized that she was still in her underwear.

Stiles closed his mouth and then swallowed. He stood up quickly just then and looked anywhere but at her. "H-h-hey Lana. Is there something I can do for you?" He stammered. "Have you seen Derek?" Lana asked with urgency not caring anymore that she didn't have any pants on. She needed to talk to Derek. "I-I think he's on the train with Peter now. Is it something I could help you with? I'm digging the Hello Kitty underwear by the way." Stiles said as he now was staring back at her panties with a smirk on his face. "Hm, thanks," she answered, "Actually there is something you could do for me…"

Derek and Peter had discussed the matter of Laura before but it still opened old wounds when someone mentioned her. Derek guided his uncle onto the train and laid him down on a bench. Peter just stared blankly forward, lost completely. Derek grabbed a blanket lying on a seat and laid it over Peter. When Derek turned to go, Peter grabbed his forearm tightly. Derek noticed Peter was slightly shaking. Peter did not come out of his phase but he mumbled, "Derek, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. This is my fault. Mine." Peter dropped Derek's arm and closed his eyes while mumbling incoherently now. Derek guessed he was just exhausted from the emotional distress because Derek felt the same. Derek cursed Lana in his head.

When the kanima was stopped and things settled down, they talked about Laura and about how Peter regrets killing her everyday, about how he was mad with revenge, and about how he didn't care what he did or who he hurt just as long as those people suffered. Derek, of course, could never truly forgive Peter for killing Laura but Peter was the only family he had left. Plus, Derek knew that everything that had happened was the cause of his actions with Kate. In turn, Derek knew it was his fault for the fire, for the murders, and it was his fault Laura died. He knew he would die with this secret, with his guilt.

_Guilt_. Just then something registered with Derek. When Lana had mentioned Laura, Derek had seen something in her eyes. He didn't know it at first but he was certain now. The look in her eyes was guilt. Why would Lana feel guilty about Laura? The answer hit him almost as soon as he asked himself the question. Of course, it made perfect sense. Laura was an alpha, in this case.

He bolted out of the train to be stopped dead in his tracks at the sight ahead of him. Lana was at the bedroom doorway in nothing but her t-shirt and underwear while Stiles was gawking at her on the other side of the line. "Oh, that little witch," Derek said under his breath. He started towards them.

Lana saw Derek heading their way from the train looking very angry. "This can't be good," she said out loud. "Stiles!" He growled as he neared them. "Oh shit," Stiles said as he started towards the nearest exit. "Right, sorry, Lana! Gotta go!" Derek caught him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back before he could get three steps in. Derek lifted Stiles up by the shirt so his feet barely reached the ground.

"Wow, Derek, no need to get violent here!" Stiles stated with his hands waving back and forth in front of him, "I was just doing as you told! Which by the way you don't even say please or thank you which I find very rude and-" Derek cut him off before he could finish, "Cut the line, Stiles." Stiles folded his hands together, "Well that would entail you putting me down, Derek." Derek set him down harshly. Stiles put one finger through the line while mumbling something about always having to take away and put back on and never-ending bullshit. Derek just stared straight at Lana with no emotion on his face.

Lana moved back as Derek crossed the line and into the room. He shut the door as usual. He stared at her for what seemed like forever. She was getting uncomfortable with him in the room and her in her underwear. She didn't know why though. It wasn't like he was staring at them. No, he was just staring daggers at her with his arms across his broad chest again. Lana began to wonder what it looked like under his shirt when all of a sudden, he was looking at her expectantly like he had asked a question. "What?" she said.

"She was in the pack, wasn't she?" Derek said. Lana acted dumb. "Who?" she asked. "Laura," Derek ground out, "She was in your alpha pack." Lana stuttered, "I-I don't-" Derek interrupted her, "Don't play games with me anymore, Lana. I know she was." Lana wondered how Derek knew. He couldn't have known. Laura said she never told Derek details about what she was up to.

"Okay, fine," Lana stated, "she was." "My question is," Derek wondered, "why do you feel guilty about her death?" Lana felt the breath go out of her and her knees get weak. She mumbled as darkness crept in her eyes, "H-How did you know that?" She felt strong hands lifting her up just then. She was now sitting on the bed in between Derek's legs as sight returned to her. Her back was resting on his hard chest and her head resting on his shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay," Derek whispered gently in her ear. His lips tickled her ear as he said, "Just breathe."

When she started to breathe more easily she told Derek. She told Derek about how close she was with Laura in the pack. How Laura was investigating the murder of her family and how she wanted to come back to Beacon Hills to learn more. Laura had wanted Lana to come back with her but Lana couldn't leave the pack on account of having to clean up loose ends with a pack member. Laura had gone on her own back to Beacon Hills but she kept in touch with what she had found out until one day she stopped calling. After a week from not hearing from Laura, Lana told the pack.

They came to see what happened to Laura. "I should have gone with her, Derek. I could have protected her. She wouldn't have died. I could have saved her," Lana cried. "Shhh," Derek said again while wiping a tear from her face, "it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done." Derek wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth, comforting her. She felt exhaustion blanketing itself around her and her eyelids became too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep in Derek's arms.


End file.
